Do You Still Have Any Regrets?
by RomanceAnimeLove28
Summary: It's a given that lovers should have a happy ending together but that can't apply to everyone. What will 2 boys decide to do after feeling regret of not saying it and being able to have another chance to say it? I wouldn't classify this as tradegy!


_**Happy Halloween Minna! This is a one-shot from Ome!~ I sure don't own anything! And Sorry that's it's late! Hurricane Sandy is at fault here, not me! :D**_

In a city that didn't exist on the map, there was an abandoned house on the edge of town. It was city disregarded because of the violence displayed everywhere.

Students and adults alike had a weapon with them everywhere they went. It was as if no one was safe from the person next to them. Just like the legends you always

hear about ghosts, spirits or even monsters appearing in places like this one, this place has its own story. What will 2 ordinary boys that go to a combat school find

behind this curtain of mystery in such a dangerous city?

"So what was the reason we came to this place again?" A tall, incredibly handsome and blue haired teenager looked at the entrance of the creepy place.

"Like I've been saying… Since the class is spreading too many rumors about this, we have to check this out!" A boy just as handsome as the first with dark blonde hair walked up to his friend.

"Couldn't they have gone themselves?"

"Apparently not. And we got signed up to do it so we have no way out."

"Really… Why after what..." There was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"I know how you feel…" They both looked straight at the entrance and dashed to it with incredible speed. They took out the guns strapped to their legs and shot at

the sides of the door. As the door came crashing down they stayed to the side in case something came out. They slowly walked inside the darkness that seemed to

have thickened the more they went into the unused dwelling.

"What are we looking for again?"

"Shade, we aren't looking for anything. We've come to confirm if its actually like they said and there's-" A squeaky sound interrupted their conversation. The boys slowly turned their heads behind them.

"Bright…? What was that? I hope you have an explanation for this…" His eyebrow was twitching.

"Maybe it was the cupboard opening?" His was too.

"That's not something normal! Let's try that room over there." He pointed to the room with just a bit of light. As they walked in they saw that the window was opened

letting wind come in. As their bangs swayed in the breeze, something appeared at the window. "Hey don't these things happen in horror movies?" Bright tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Stop jinxing it!" It seems Shade thinks it made it worse. As they turned around again, 2 girls appeared on the balcony watching them with their red and blue eyes.

"Is it really you?" Shade and Bright covered their eyes, trying to not break down.

"In the flesh!" The 2 girls happily replied. One girls had medium length red hair while the other had longer blue hair. Their bracelets glistened in the moonlight.

"We thought you 2-" They hopped off the window and put a hand on their lips. The boys blushed a bit after seeing the girls up close after some time.

"It doesn't matter does it? We're back and that's all that matters." They grabbed the boys' hands and led them to the living room. The lights suddenly turned on and the girls started preparing tea.

"Fine, Rein? What's going on here?"

"We're making tea for you 2! It's been a while!"

"No not that. We heard that there was something in this house that scared people away and-"

"That was probably the thing we did for fun." They smiled which made Shade and Bright smile sadly. They couldn't tell if they wanted to see them right now.

"Meaning?" Shade put his elbow on the table as he stared at Fine.

"Well when people came, we went around scaring them by turning on faucets, turning lights on and making spooky sounds! It was a lot of fun!"

"Hah… I see…" It figured. After all these 2 were one of the few people in this town that actually seemed idiotically naïve.

"And our signature thing was the-" Rein covered Fine's mouth. They looked at each other making the boys confused. What was there to hide about the ghosts they acted like?

"Tea is served everyone!" Rein brought a large platter to the table. 4 gold teacups laid on the plate along with a matching teapot and different color cakes.

"Fine… Tell me you didn't put anything weird in this tea…"

"Yah ne Shade… Why would I?"

"You're still the same…" He looked like he was going to cry but didn't. The guys both tried a piece of the cakes and fell off their chairs, looking like they needed some time to throw up.

"Not to mention you're cooking skills haven't gotten any better…"

"What? We're sure this is better!" The took a forkful only to spit it out. The boys weakly got up.

"Why don't we make something like old times?" They opened the pantry and turned on the stove.

"Why are there so many things here?!" The boys stared at the loaded cabinet. Shade frowned when he checked the back of the noodles package.

"Why does it seem to conveniently expire in 5 days?" Well either way they started boiling frying and stirring. And in half an hour a Neapolitan spaghetti appeared in front of Fine and Rein.

"Wow! This is huge!" The girls stared at the giant plate with pasta. They looked like kids peering over dinner.

"We made sure Fine gets 60% of it." The popping vein appeared on her head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The boys just rolled their eyes to the corner. As the girls happily ate, Shade and Bright hoped this time would never end. This

isn't something that can happen in real life but they wanted to be with them forever. And by forever, I mean _forever._

"_Wait there Fine, Rein! We'll be sure to come back to you!"_ Those words made a nightmare cross the boys' minds. They shook off the feeling and smiled at the girls happily eating.

"Bright sama? Shade? We have something we need to tell you." Rein put down her fork.

"Rein! Not now…"

"What is it?" It was making them anxious that the girls suddenly turned sad. They were still hiding something from them. And from the looks of it, the girls are hiding

something pretty important from them.

"Never mind. We promise we'll tell you but not now." And within seconds, the noodles on the plate magically vanished.

"Alright! We're playing hide and seek now!"

"What?"

"Since we're done eating, it's time for some fun!"

"To think 17 year olds like us are going to play hide and seek again…"

"Catch us if you can!" The girls ran down the hall. The guys smirked.

"Do you really think you'll win against us?" The boys calmly walked down the very same hallway.

"I got the roof." Shade said.

"I'll be in this room." Bright pointed to the room left open with wide curtains. As Shade made his way up to the red brick roof, he saw red hair blowing in the wind. And

because of how he was mesmerized by Fine, he accidentally stepped off the roof curving down to the floor.

"Huh?! Shade!" She tried pulling him up only to fall down as he regained his balance. He swung her up to him as he realized that she was falling. They were breathing

heavily as she was tightly wrapped in his arms. It was a cold autumn night but they couldn't feel a hint of the coldness as they were embracing each other.

"That was a close one…" He moved his bangs off his eyes.

"Whew… I thought I was going to fall…"

"I would never let that happen…" He looked into her eyes seriously. His eyes weren't hidden at all like normal making the girl blush like never seen before. As she

looked down, he looked away. Even if his voice sounded soft, Fine could sense how sincere he sounded. She grabbed his shirt. He looked down to see Fine's watery eyes.

"Shade…"

"Ah…" He reddened as he looked away. What are they doing? Well you get the idea… Meanwhile Bright looked into the opened door. The window was opened and a

giant gust of wind made Bright shield his eyes with his arm. As the wind blew over, Rein appeared sitting on the windowsill like before. The moonlight made her hair

and pure white skin glow and made Bright speechless. He thought he saw her voice something but he couldn't hear what it was.

"Pretty…"

"Thank you Bright sama…"

"Ah-" It was a slip of the tongue.

"You're just like before." She faced the other way looking at the bright moon. He approached her wanting to ask about what happened. She smiled at the moon but

slid off the windowsill by accident because she wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?!" Bright ran over and caught Rein by her waist and pulled her up. Her put her on his lap as he sat on the window as well. From his reaction, it seems this happened a lot before.

"Sorry… I was careless…" She sneezed.

"Well I'm here so it's fine." He put his coat on her to keep her warm. She blushed as he was hugged her right after. She could feel how close they were together. He

closed his eyes hoping to keep her in his arms for just a little longer. As Shade and Fine inched closer and Bright and Rein stayed in that position, the sound of stores

closing snapped them out of it. Bright finally noticed Shade and Fine's shadows on the roof.

"What are you guys doing?" He called. They shyly peered down. The 4 stared at each other for a few seconds. It was an awkward situation.

"I could ask you guys the same thing." Shade replied.

"Nee, Fine? Were you about to-"

"It's not what you think!"

"What's not what I think? Fine~"

"What about you Rein? You and Bright in that…" She was obviously looking at Rein with Bright's jacket and in his lap.

"Eh? No… It's-"

"Bright, you planning on hugging Rein all night? Aren't you the gentleman? Giving her your coat…"

"Right back at you Shade. You love Fine so much that you need to put your arms around her for who knows how long?"

"You're one to talk!" The boys had sparks flying in between the corner of their eyes.

"Um… What should we do now?" Fine and Rein said simultaneously.

"Whatever you want." The boys replied still a bit angry that they were interrupted.

"Let's chat in the giant bedroom! You can read stories like before."

"Excuse me Rein." Bright let go of her and held her princess style as they hopped down. Shade came down the roof and swiftly slid inside the window. Fine blushed at his athletic skills.

"Come on Fine!" He gestured his hands making it look like he was ready to catch her. She happily jumped down and into his arms.

"He he!"

"Oi Fine… How much do you weigh?"

"Don't ask a lady that!"

"Shade, you should know never to ask Fine that." The boys followed the girls into a dark bedroom with a big window and 2 giant queen beds. There was even a closet big enough to fit 5 people.

"I don't remember this house being so big…" The boys were starting to feel that something was off. Fine and Rein forced their mouths to smile. As they all sat on one queen bed, they started chatting.

"How's everything been?" Fine and Rein asked laying on the bed.

"Fine. Everyone in the class is getting into legends. Last time-" The boys covered their mouths because they didn't want the girls they like to feel bad. Fine and Rein

didn't say anything for a while and silence filled the room. Then they all saw the light from the kitchen turn on. Someone came into the house. No, not someone. There was more than one person.

"To think this haunted place was actually a pretty good house!"

"Huh? It looks like someone was here." The 4 teenagers could tell that they were looking at the pasta plate. Shade and Bright slowly walked toward the bedroom door

to get a better look but the girls tugged on their sleeves. They realized they couldn't leave the girls alone again. The same thing would happen all over again.

"Don't worry girls. We'll protect you!" The brave boys showed gallant smiles.

"What should we do?"

"Wanna ambush them?"

"We really are a gang. Everyone get ready!" They could hear the footsteps close in. They needed a place to hide quickly. The boys pushed the girls into the closet and closed the door showing a sad smile.

"Don't worry. It won't end up like before."

"We won't let it happen again!" They guarded the wardrobe as they glared at the door waiting for them to come in.

"O Ya? What is this? It was actually 2 brats!" They started laughing.

"What are you here for?"

"Those uniforms… Tsukiomi High School huh? Looks like we have a fight on our hands…"

"What do you mean gang leader?"

"Their school is famous for training students to learn combat techniques to wipe out gangs like us."

"We won't let you do that!" They were all ready to fight.

"Say… What's in that closet? You guys seem to be awfully protective of it." They all started fighting as Bright and Shade unstrapped their weapons. They did their best

to defend the closet and fight off all of them but in the end they had to move. The gang leader opened the door.

"What? There's nothing in here!" Shade and Bright looked at the closet to see that they really weren't there. What's going on?! As a pipe was about to hit Shade in the

head, he kicked it up and out of the attacker's hands. Bright punched a gang member out before they stopped to take a breath. There were still over 10 people to

defeat. They started feeling like it was the end. As they kept running in circles forcing the group into a circle, a gunshot grazed Shade's shoulder and a knife put a cut

on Bright's face and his sleeve. Another whack on his left leg made Shade fall on his right knee. A punch to the stomach made Bright cough up blood. They were kneeling but still weren't completely disabled.

"Damn it!" As they were preparing to get fatally injured, they looked at the open door of the girls' hiding place. They thought about what they wanted to say to them

but gave up saying it because they thought it was too late. But then they saw Fine and Rein reappearing again. They're eyes widened as another gunshot pierced

through the silence of the world outside. It shot the gang leader's shoulder making the entire group stop.

"Are you ok?!" The boys peeked at the closet again. Fine and Rein were there. Fine had a gun in her hand and Rein had a pair of knives with her. Shade used this

chance to kick up a pipe and used his left hand to swing and knock 3 more enemies down. Bright forced himself to throw 3 knives that stabbed 3 more people. They were at their limit.

"I didn't know they could use weapons too…"

"They did go to the same school as us Shade." They were both breathing heavily and laying on the floor. Suddenly the lights went out. As everyone even the boys

starting worrying, the only thing that glowed were Fine and Rein's eyes.

"We've been waiting… For you to come back…" The entire gang ran out scared that they witnessed something that shouldn't be happening. Shade and Bright stared in

surprise. It was really hard to get up but they tried anyway. As they stood, Fine and Rein floated toward them.

"Fine, Rein? You guys were really ghosts?"

"Yes… We were supposed to die when it happened but our desire to talk with you guys again brought us back." They smiled. How could they still be smiling?

_There was a full moon on this day._

"_We have to hurry! They're getting away!" Shade and Bright grabbed Fine and Rein's wrists and ran as fast as they could._

"_Wait! Bright sama! It's too dangerous!"_

"_Shade! Stop! It's too much for you!"_

"_We have to do whatever we can to stop those thieves as students of Tsukiomi High School!" The girls just looked down as they were being dragged. They finally chased them into a house on the outskirts of town._

"_You're really going?" The girls desperately wanted the boys not to go._

"_Yes. Wait there Fine, Rein! We'll be sure to come back to you!" The boys let go of their lovers' hands and ran into the house. The 2 hooded men locked the door so Shade and _

_Bright crashed through the glass door by kicking it down._

"_You boys are really stupid." One of the thieves pointed their gun at them. The boys did their best to dodge it but Shade got a small cut on his face. As they were regaining their _

_stance, the criminals pushed passed them and headed for the entrance._

"_Fine, Rein!" The boys hoped to get them out of harm's way by warning them. But the men were too fast and took both of them hostage. Shade quickly leapt behind the man _

_holding Fine and struggle with him until he was the one in danger._

"_Shade!" She pushed the man off him only to be shot in the stomach for interfering. The gunshot made her lose a lot of blood. Even though he had some of her blood on him, _

_Shade ran to Fine. The only thing he could think about was saving her if it wasn't too late. Desperation for the chance to save his one and only filled Shade's mind. Fine's hurt face ran through his mind._

"_Fine!" The first man ran away. Bright was in a tough position with the other robber._

"_Hurry and put your weapons down if you don't want this girl to die." He put his pocketknife down._

"_Put down your gun too! Hurry up!" He did as he was told. The man just smirked before he took out a knife and slit Rein's throat. Bright's eyes widened as Rein's blood came _

_out. There was too much red… She fell like she was a doll… So fragile and so fast to hit the ground…_

"_Rein!" He hurried toward her just like Shade to Fine. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping but as he shook her, her eyes opened to reveal those tired eyes that looked like she wanted to go to sleep for eternity._

"_Bright sama… Are you ok?"_

"_What are you talking about? We need to get you to a hospital!"_

"_Please listen… I'll always love you… Even when I die… Live on… Please…" Her condition worsened as she coughed up some blood._

"_Stop saying things like this Rein! You'll live! And we'll-"She shook her head as he started crying. She put her hand on his cheek. Her expression showed relaxedness and hurt at the same time._

"_I'm sorry for breaking that promise to you Bright sama…"_

"_It's ok! You'll make it and then we'll go shopping like always! We'll buy an entire store bankrupt!"_

"_It's already too late for me… Bright sama I-" Her hand fell off his cheek. Her pale face showed no signs of waking up ever again._

"_No… Rein… You can't… NO!" He cried holding Rein's lifeless body._

"_It looks like Rein went already… It's almost my time…"_

"_Stop talking like that Fine! I'll make sure you live!" He took out his cell phone and started dialing before Fine touched his hand. Her expression resembled Rein's._

"_Stop it Shade… You already know it's too late… I've always loved you… and always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you-"_

"_Don't talk like this!" A teardrop dropped on Fine's cheek._

"_Please… Just listen… I wanted to tell you so many things…"_

"_You'll be able to!" She shook her head calmly._

"_I love you Shade… Live for me too…"_

"_No! Don't do this Fine… I have so many things I want to tell you!"_

"_Me too Shade… And-"He couldn't feel Fine's grip on his hand anymore. He didn't want to believe it. He touched her pale skin. It felt so cold._

"_Fine! No! I still haven't told you everything I wanted to tell you! This a lie right Fine?" He shook her body that wouldn't wake up. Even if he was a boy tears wouldn't stop _

_falling on Fine's face. As they stared at their girlfriends' bodies the boys couldn't stop sobbing. It was too late…_

"_Why did we even do this?"_

"_Why couldn't we have looked out for them more?"_

"_It's all my fault…" They hugged the lifeless bodies of the girls. They knew that no matter how much they called them, they couldn't answer but they didn't know what to do. _

_The boys couldn't hear anything in the background. The wind blew on their hair making them feel alive but guilty._

"_Why did it have to be them…? Why weren't we the ones? They didn't deserve this fate…"_

"_Why is fate so cruel?" Bright asked looking at the sky with no stars. _

"_Please just come back… FINE! REIN!" They cried in the girls' arms._

"How can you be smiling?" Shade asked Fine.

"Because we got to meet you guys again…"

"But we caused your death… We're guilty of-" The girls put their finger on the boys' mouths.

"You're not responsible for anything…"

"How long have you been here?" Bright asked.

"It's a long story… When we died we were given a chance to come back and meet you guys again. But the deal was that we couldn't leave this house. Many people came to check and we scared them all away.

"We wanted to meet you guys again so we acted as if there was a ghost in this place so you guys would eventually come back here. We said it many times thinking it

was you 2… 'You've come back… We've wanted to see you forever…' We knew you'd come back because of everyone talking about it." Rein said.

"We're so sorry… If we didn't drag you along you wouldn't have died!"

"That isn't true… We were wrong… we could've gotten away but that would've turned you guys into murderers or even the victims. We couldn't allow it."

"Wait… You're saying you could've been saved?" The boys remembered how the girls had a gun and knives with them when they reappeared in the wardrobe.

"It's true… We were able to take a gun and knives from you 2 before…"

"Why Fine Rein?!"

"We couldn't let the ones we love be covered in mud or be killed. So we sacrificed ourselves…"

"No… Fine, Rein… Why didn't you just let us die?"

"Please stop blaming yourselves." They floated down to the boys eye level.

"You know throughout this entire year… We were still thinking of our lingering feelings for each other… Even though we've become ghosts-" The boys forcefully hugged them when they saw the girls' pained faces.

"It doesn't matter… We still love you… Even if you're ghosts… We don't mind at all…" Their feelings made them able to feel each other's warmth. Even if they were

human and ghosts, nothing but their emotions mattered at this moment in time.

"I have so many things I want to tell you Shade." She buried her face in his jacket.

"I do too…" He gripped Fine's hair.

"Bright sama… You're so warm…" Her arms wrapped around Bright's arms.

"I can finally embrace you again Rein…" He made her take a step closer to him.

"I love you Fine…"

"I love you Rein."

"I love you Shade."

"I love you Bright sama." As they held each other tightly, the boys stared in disbelief. The girls were disappearing. They could feel their grip on them loosen. A tear fell down.

"I'm sorry Shade/Bright sama." They turned the other way.

"What's happening?"

"We have to go…"

"But we didn't get to-"

"We didn't mention this but we could only stay here until our last regrets were fulfilled."

"Then we can't see each other anymore?"

"Shade, we won't be able to say all we want to say to each other…"

"Bright sama, I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill our promise of always being together again…" The 2 teenagers covered their watery eyes. Tears rolled down.

"We're so pathetic… Not be able to take this…" The girls started sobbing too.

"We don't want to part either… Why is fate like this? Is it too much to ask to just live as normal couples?"

"At least we think alike at times like this…" Our male leads forced themselves to give the girls a small smile.

"If only we weren't so stupid…"

"Hey… We have no regrets now do we?"

"You're right."

"We'll definitely… definitely… well-"

"Really… If you keep doing that then we'll cry again. We'll always be together Shade, Bright."

"I want to stay with you forever Shade/Bright sama!"

"We do too! Please just a little longer…" The girls got a little more time as they weren't disappearing anymore. Shade and Bright embraced them tightly; it was as if

they weren't going to let go of their spirits even when they disappeared.

"I want to be able to tell you everything and spend the days together Fine…"

"Rein… I want to be able to spend even more time with you… Our time together was too little." The boys started getting sentimental again. The girls put their hands on their lovers' faces. It was just like before…

"Please… Don't make that face…"

"We don't want the last thing we remember to be your sad faces…"

"Why are you 2 crying too?" They rubbed each other's eyes.

"We're sorry… We tried so hard to leave a good memory!"

"A good bye present was it?" The girls showed a small laugh making Shade and Bright smile. It didn't matter how many times Shade and Bright were going to wrap

their arms around Fine and Rein; nothing was going to change the fact that they wanted to do that forever. The girls wrapped their arms around the boys' neck and

leaned upward. The kiss was a smile touch on the lips but the 4 could feel the warmth. They forgot for a moment that they were a ghost and they were human. So what? It doesn't matter does it?

"It's not good bye forever now is it?"

"Of course not. Let's meet again when we reincarnate…" The girls disappeared completely with a bright smile. When Shade and Fine finally felt that they were gone,

their bracelets fell into their hands. Remnants of their tears made the accessories shine. The boys smiled at what was left behind.

"Yes… We'll meet again… Won't we Fine, Rein?" They walked to the window and peered outside. There was one star that gave them hope. It seems like fate will be on their side from now on…

_**How was it? Should I do anymore? R&R please! :D**_


End file.
